Welcome back to inabaPt1
by Xxsoul808xX
Summary: This is what happnes 5 years after the true ending and comes back but what he will do is totally diffrent i dont own Persona 4 or any of its characters...damn disclaimers lol jkjk rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Its been about a good five years since that fatefull year in inaba. Since he met all those wonderfull people that he bonded soo bodly he hasnt really got to love felt that it would be one of those LONG DISTANCE things. The train ride was pretty long but the thing is that no one knew anything about his return...or why. He just needed some thinking space of his own at the to thing about his life....So this is where our story begin's

'hmm ive been looking foward to this for a long time' Souji thought to himself in his first class seat on the train

'I think it was best not to tell anyone about my return they just make a huge thing about it'

'hmmm 2 hours before we stop i guess ill sleep somemore'

so then he fell asleep..........until the call came for his stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:HOUR AND 45 MINUTES LATER

Yasoinaba station coming up please procede to your designated areas and prepare to departure

Souji woke up and heard the announcment and got his bags ready and headed to his area

'*sigh* its great to breathe the country air once again' Souji sighed to himself

The first thing on his mind rent a car...so he did got himself a nice mazda RX7 anyway

'well i guess ill go drive around memory lane'

Its been a good 4 hours with him driving around so he needed to turn in..but he made a desicion to go to the amagi inn and stay for the night and go visit the dojima's tomorrow

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went through the door and was greeted by Yukiko's mom...

"welcome to the amagi inn how may i help you"

"uhh i would like a room for the night please"Souji requested

He noticed that yukiko wasnt around at that moment but he senced her there

He headed to his room and kept thinkin about 'what now what to do'.....

But then just called it a night....at 7:30 PM

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

The next day bright and early he decided to go and seek out his friends first with yukiko

He went to the breakfast buffet and sat down...he still hasnt seen Yukiko saw HIM.

Right before he knew it he was barraged with a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek

"Souji why didnt you call or anything that you were coming or anything so we could make arrangments"Yukiko asked in a friendly but serious tone.

"I...I didnt want it to be such a HUGE thing because i know that everyone has their own thing now i didnt want to be in the way and plus i wanted it to be a surprise"Souji tried to explain but felt kinda guilty.

"Thats no excuse souji...but your right though we all are pretty busy though"

"Well i get off early soo ill organize somethin at the new local club that opend and call everybody ok and itll be a secret soo just laylow until say about 3:00 pm ok itll be a suprise ok?"Yukiko planned out for souji

"Yeah i think id like that but i just hope there is noo kings game or anything but i know itll be fun"Souji replied with much enthusiasm

"ok ill see you later on then.....hey its good to see you again"Yukiko said while walking away back to her job as an assistant manager

'Hmmm i think ill go visit nanako today..that sounds like a great idea its only...8:00am plenty of time'Souji thought to himself as he finished his breakfast

He went back to his room grabbed keys wallet and cell

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dojima residence hasnt changed much since he left but souji didnt actually care much if it changed he always thought of it as a real home.

*knock knock*

"coming" Yelled Nanako from the living room

As she opend the door there was a long gasp from nanako from the sight of the familiar relative or bro

"HUH BIG...BRO!!!!!"nanako exclaimed with excitment from the sight of souji

He was welcomed by a humangous hug from nanako

She was soo excited she cried tears of joy to see him again

11:00Aam and he spent lunch with nanako

"So nanako how is your studies coming along"Souji asked to start up a conversation

"Oh its going really well i got 3.5 GPA last time"Nanako replied with pride

"Oh thats good i guess your really getting smart huh?"

"YEAh you know it"

The conversation was interupted by the door opening and guess who

"Nanako im home"Dojima rooard as he walked in

"Dad guess who's here"nanako said to her dad

the dojima's have all aged well nanako has matured well she is almost as tall as souji

"aaaah souji its good to see you again when did you get in town?"dojima asked with much anticipation of the sight of his nephew

"oh uhh i just came in yesterday sorry i didnt say anything but i stayed at the amagi inn last night i didnt want to be a burden on you guys"souji explained with much expression

"Burden? family is never a burden you should know that but i guess if you want to stay here your welcome too...O by the way how long are you staying"dojima said

"oh umm i staying for about 3months im having a little vacation for myself but if its not to much can i stay here for the time being?"souji asked with much respect

"What are you kidding of course you can stay here in fact stay aslong as you like"dojima replied with much emotion

"thank you ill come by tommorow then with my stuff..o crap 2:30 umm sorry guys i gotta go ill see ya later ok guys hey its good to see you again"souji said as he left

'*sigh*that boy is really something man'dojima thought to himself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he was on his way to the inn he got a call from yukiko

'Hello souji its yukiko everything is on schedule you gotta get there at 5:00 and go to the VIP section upstairs and wait for everyone ok itll be soo much fun ok see ya then'

'i know for a fact itll be great i cant wait'souji convinced himself with belief

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:45pm

Souji was getting ready to go to that club debating what to wear for that night

he decidedto go with the denim jeans and a casual shirt

and wear his nice shoes for the night then he was off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLUB RUMORS

Was in big letters on NEON lights

it seemd packed but souji just walked right in because he was on the V.I.P list

the dance floor was very spacious and it seemd like a good atmosphere nice music and friendly people as always

The top level had rooms yukiko had hook ups to get the bigger rooms

Soo he went to the designated room and waited for a while

5:30PM

Souji was having light drinks for the time being then he then saw WAY to familiar figures in front of the door

He then heard voices coming from the other side but he couldnt make whos voice was who's

"yukiko why are you blocking the door"

"comon let us in what are you hiding"

"Hurry up yukiko"

"okay wait guys one sec" he reconised yukiko's voice though

"Hey you ready in there buddy?"yukiko yelld at souji

"YEAH SEND EM IN"souji yelled back

At first they didnt notice souji..for the first 5 seconds cause they were looking amongst themselves

So then souji casually said"YO"

There was a LOOONG gasp and silence when everybody noticed souji

Until finnaly Rise came up and...

"SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

and as much as this morning he was baragged by huggs puches and greetings from his old friends and then find out what everyone was upto after high school

"Sayy why didnt you say anything about your arrival"Chie asked with all seriousness

"well i wanted it to be a surprise"

Chie was wearing a beautiful dress but was chosen by rise

Rise was wearing something i cant explain

Yukiko was wearing something familiar to Chie

Yosuke over there with his jacket shirt and pants but no headphones

Kanji tank top and shorts i guess he is more out there now a days

Everyone was having a good time it seems having some drinks dancing laughing

Just SUPER fun.......until the drunkness starting kicking in

slurrs alot but anyway and infamous term surfaced and it began

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGSSS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMEEE"

and at that moment everyone thought the samething OH SHIT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soul:well it my first P4 fanfic tell meh what you think**

**o and BTW u think i would leave out the kings game at a time like this...lol**

**o well then**

**LET THE GAME BEGIN**


	2. Club rumor's

'Wait a sec what awe shit ok whatever'Souji said to himself

He could hear his freinds cuss under their breathe

"Souji get the chopsticks ready"Rise requested at souji

"Oh yeah sure"souji replied cause he knew he wanted to play deep down inside

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first batch of sticks has gone out and the games has begun

"Soooooooo who's da king"Rise slurrd out

Evreyone looked at eachother with anticipation but sure enough some one got the red but who?

"Whoah haha dude's i have the red stiiick i are king"Kanji said all rip

Everyone was tence espicially the girls but it wasnt too bad

"Okay uhh number 2 drink the rest of the jack daniels"Kanji orderd

"OOOO im number 2...'Hic..."Yukiko replied

She surprisingly did the rest of it and was still able to stand....barley

So she took her seat next to Chie

"Yukiko are you alright?"Yosuke asked with concern

"Yesh yesh im fine just do the next batch of shticks"Yukiko managed to speak out

Second batch

"SOOOO whos da kingy"Yukiko asked

Even though souji was a little drunk he saw the red on his stick so then he spoke up

"Oh good for sure nothing too crazy"Chie said with a sign oif relief

"Ish not as bad as you think...hic"Souji slurred out

"okay okay umm number 3 kisses me on my cheek"Souji orderd

"w-w-what number 3?"Chie stuttred with embarassment

"The kings order is....."

"ABSOLUTE TEEHEE"Yukiko and Rise said together

So chie went over to souji pretty slowly and kinda embarresd

Her head was going in for the hit

Something about the kiss on his cheek wasnt just she had to do it

SHE WANTED TO

Chie was blushing a deep red and souji felt a surge of hotness from his cheek down his whole body

"Chiie are your blushing?"Rise asked with those intention to be nosey

"uh-uh nooo..ju-just pass the next batch out already"Chie distracted Rise

Thrid batch

"Dude finnaly im the king just give me luck"Yosuke exclaimed

The girls in the room just suddenly got tence just anticipating his order

"Number 4 has to sit on my lap"Yosuke orderd as he hoped it be a woman

Sure enough

"immm nuber fouuur"Rise replied

'omahgawd rise sittin on my lap dude im soo lucky this time araound'Yosuke thought to himself all proud

Rise knew what she was doin she sat super close by Yosuke's face and rise was blushing and yosuke felt really HOT

The night went onn with alot of kings game yosuke and kanji even had...a moment but even then it was a pretty fun night

It ended with a nice karaoke and dancing but getting home....hard part

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"can erbody drive?"Souji asked everyone outside the club

"yeah i think soo maybe except for Yukiko she can barly stand"Chie said

"hmm ill take her home i gotta room there anyway comon yukiko in the car"Souji told yukiko

Without no question she was in the car

"ok guys ill call yall later prolly tomorrow ok bye"Souji yelled as he was driving off

Yukiko was already asleep in the car and was hard to wake up

they were at the inn already and Souji had no choice but to carry her in

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souji didnt see much of yukiko's room, but just her bed he lay her down and stumbled out and went to his room and concluded the long night

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there was his homecoming party en stuff but i had fun with this chapter next chapter is relationship wise so yeah stay tuned guys alright peace out


	3. Afterwards

That night after he went to bed it got...magical. He had multiple dreams either because of all that he drank or there was something....or someone missing from the club he just couldnt make it out. The first dream was about that day 5 years ago..when he hoped on that train to go home and they ran after it to say their final goodbye' when he spent time with his right then he remember'd who was missing from that was that young detective...Naoto. Then he really woke up in cold sweat and in a single tear down his face. he got a quick glass of water and sat down at the desk near his bed and tried to collect himself. After words he went back to bed and tried to make a plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he packed up his bags from the inn checkd out payed the bill and headed on out to the dojima's to settle in.

After he dropped off his stuff he decided to go visit yosuke at JUNES so off he goes

Junes was the same as it was before maybe except for a bigger food court but still the same.

He caught yosuke working as clerk manager right as he walked in he the noticed how much yosuke has grown since 5 years ago he looked more mature than last time he has grown taller and kinda less scrawny more muscles this time

"Hey yosuke my friend"Souji called out in the store

"Hey souji whats up i get off in like 10 minutes meet me at the food court upstairs ok"Yosuke explained to souji in a hurry.

"Yeah sounds like a plan partner"Souji agreed as he walked towards the elevator

2:30pm

"Soo souji what have you been upto in the city?"yosuke asked with much anticipation

"well ive been makin some money and such and doin some side jobs"Souji replied

"but what about you my man clerk manager huh you must be making alot of cash my friend"

"You know it i finnaly got my motorcycle its a solid harly davidson i love the roar of it"Yosuke said proudly

They were conversing back and forth about life when a familiar face came right out of the elevator

Souji could not forget the attire escpeially that hat and everything

It was Naoto Shirogane

She didnt see him at first because she was looking at the menu

She has somewhat grown taller about neck height to souji

Also she is showing off her femine side a little more

She was caught off guard by a hand on her shoulder following

"Yo"whispered in her ears

Before he knew it he got a hug

"So naoto how have you been lately?"Souji asked with good intentions

"oh i have been working for th IPD"Naoto said

"oh thats good and i see you have grown into a fine young woman now"Souji complemented

"Stop it well maybe i have or not but i guess i have"Naoto replied halfly blushing

"Hey by the way souji are you..ya know single?"Yosuke asked with much anticipation

"Oh uh yeah its been that way for 5 years heh"Souji replied

"I see what about you Naoto i hear your in a realtionship"Yosuke said aloud

Souji didnt really care about that she had a boyfriend because love wasnt really what he was looking for at the momen

"Oh yeah umm that is the case me and kanji have been seeing eeach other for a while"Naoto replied to the comment

"i see well im happy for you...oo i gotta go ill catch you guys later ok i gotta buy stuff for dinner ill call you guys later ok see ya"souji said as he dissmised himself from the table

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he got home there was a note on the door that said

'Me and nanako went to go visit some relatives wont be back till tommorow'

He read the note and decided to grab the hidden spare key and head inside

He turned up the stereo and slipped in his favorite slow jams and blasted it

He loved the sounds of RnB it calmed him down alot and always made him in a dancing mood

He was wearing nothing but a under shirt and jeans till

He heard a knock at the door so he went to go answer it

"Hello"Souji asked as he opend the door

It was Chie and she looked strangely beautiful that moment

"Oh uhh come in chie i was making dinner i guess i have enough for two people"Souji told Chie but was kinda blushing and wanted to see where this was going.

He decided to make something classic that was Chie's favorite since 5 years ago

it was the Sweet sour pork that he made for lunch all those years ago

Chie just watched him cook and seemed like she was enjoying the music and was swaying her head from side to side

"Sooo uh what are you makin?"Chie asked in a sexy tone

It was then that Souji actually saw the new Chie she was more open then before

Her hair has grown a bit longer but her shape has changed..for the better though

"Well im making sweet and sour pork that you like sooo much"Souji replied

"sounds good cant wait"Chie replied

It was time to eat so souji lit a candle on the table and started eating

"So chie what have you been up to"Souji asked to start the conversation

"Oh i have been a assistant at the child care place and i really like it"Chie replied

The night went on but after dinner it started to get magical

One of Souji's older tracks came on it was the jackie wilsons to be loved

"Chie can i have this dance"Souji standed up and offered his hand

Chie never hesitated and took his hand

Souji's hand was on her hips and Chie's arms wraped aroung his neck

"Id never think id get to dance with you prom style"Chie muttred but was a little red

"Id never think i would ever dance with you"Souji replied trying to keep his cool

Souji started to get closer to Chie but she hesitated

She looked straight at his face and asked

"Wait..what about yukiko"

"or-or Rise"Chie asked sheepishly

"I dont care about them as much as i do for you"Souji said calmly

Chie then knew that he meant what he said

Souji went 90% of the way...then Chie went the rest of the 10%

It was a passionate moment none of them held back

It was at that moment when they felt each others emotions for eachother

"Chie dont leave me alone tonight stay with me for a while more"Souji begged as he held her tightly against his body

She didnt have to say anything to reply

'So this is what it feels.....to be loved'Chie thought to herself

'i think this is what i needed..someone'Souji convinced himself

They spent the rest of the night together dancing hugging cuddling

In other words he spent a long while with Chie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There a tight link is forming but wait its not over yet but the rest is for the next chapter but just bear with meh i need sleep lol but yeah hope you enjoyed it

and its not what you think when they spent a long while with each other lol

yes there is a little coming to america reference in here but i just love the idea so stay tuned things do take a twist so yeah i had a little trouble with this chapter but i over came it and actually had fun with it i always like'd chie alot lol


End file.
